ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
GUYS (Guards for UtilitY Situation)
: The abbreviated name for G'uards for '''U'tilit'''Y S'ituation. , are the monster attack team (Operational unit) of ''Ultraman Mebius. The general headquarters is located in the office in New York and CREW GUYS is deployed in the headquarters of each country. There is also which defends the high seas, which defends the space area, and which defends the Antarctic Circle. They have the most advanced technology of any of the past teams in the original universe. The team also have archives containing information of monsters/aliens that had appeared in past series. The name of the document is the same as the defense team of the series in which the monster had appeared. These are: Document SSSP (which refers to monsters and aliens that appeared in Ultraman, Document TDF-UG (Ultraseven), Document MAT (Return of Ultraman), Document TAC (Ultraman Ace), Document ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Document MAC (Ultraman Leo), and Document UGM (Ultraman 80), respectively. There is also a category known simply as , which contains information on monsters and aliens that appeared when no defense team was present (such as the time before the founding of the Science Patrol and the period between the annihilation of MAC and the founding of the UGM). Their special weapons are an advanced fighter jet that can fly at supersonic speeds, helicopters that can fly at slow speeds, Advanced cars, trucks and tanks driving on the ground, Advanced Naval vessel right trough the seas, and the capsule monsters. The Maquette Monsters are at first small capsule like items that grow to their full size by using (Russian: МЕТЕОR) (The abbreviated name of 'M'uch 'E'xtreme 'T'echnology of 'E'xtraterrestrial 'OR'igin). METEOR's power can only be used for one minute at a time. In the case of a sortie, Sakomizu says (When he is absent, Toriyama or Misaki, or Ryu in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness, says it), and ('G'uys 'I's 'G'reen) is said in the case of "Roger!" other traditions: in Bavaria of Germany, (German: "G.I.G. für Bayern!"). GUYS EU GUYS EU Members in Brussels - Antonio Renzi= Antonio Renzi He is a Gun shooter of the POLICE RIDERS Rome Division of GUYS Italy. He Joins GUYS EU in Episode 29. to Investigate Inpelaizer and other aliens such as Alien Mates, Alien Reflect and other Aliens(Including Alien Empera). Antonio move to Winnipeg, Canada as a fan of the Winnipeg Jets of the NHL. 25 years old. - Volker Baltsch= Volker Baltsch He is a Member of the European Parliament. to Monitoring the Monsters and Aliens around EU and Beyond. Volker returns to the European Parliament for 2024 Parliament Elections for Germany. After Episode 50, 32 years old. - Jonas Maier= Jonas Maier He is a Future NASCAR Crew Chief and a Member of GUYS Germany Police Riders Frankfurt. He joins GUYS EU in order to find some form of purpose in his life. since episode 14, he's relationship with Matt McConnell. Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack was able to contact him alone in episode 35. Jonas joins the NASCAR Team (JTG Daugherty Racing) as the Chris Buescher's Co-Crew Chief with Trent Owens. and Becomes the first German Crew Chief in NASCAR's History after Episode 50. 22 years Old. - Pierre Dubois= Pierre Dubois He is a Staff of GUYS EU and the Former Captain of GUYS France Sea Sharkers Cannes. He reports monsters to GUYS. As with Matt McConnell, little is known about him. 41 years old. - Erich Schrooder= Erich Schrooder He is a Staff of GUYS EU and the Former Captain of CREW GUYS of GUYS Germany He joins GUYS EU after the quiting Hamburg Division of CREW GUYS for Brussels. Hayata/Ultraman was able to contact him alone in episode 48. Erich became the new President of the European Commission after episode 50. 39 years old. - Theo van Hoff= Theo van Hoff He is a Member of GUYS Nederland POLICE RIDERS Rotterdam. He Appears in the Film Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Brothers: European Edition. He Joins GUYS EU in Episode 28. to Monitoring the Monsters and Aliens around the World. Theo Returns to Rotterdam for the Welcome Home visit at GUYS POLICE RIDERS Rotterdam after Episode 50, 19 years old. - Albert Cameron= Albert Cameron He's a Member of GUYS UK and a employer of the Volkswagen UK maintenance group which manufactured cars and Relationship with Chief Maintenance of GUYS JAPAN Araiso to maintain ships for CREW GUYS. Hayata/Ultraman was able to contact him alone in episode 37. He Joins GUYS EU in Episode 28 and Matt McConnell's Replacement after Episode 50. 24 years old. - Dorthea Isaksen= Dorthea Isaksen She's a Member of GUYS GROUND Denmark Copenhagen Division. She Joins GUYS EU on Episode 32. anlong with her husband Alex. to Monitoring the Monsters and Aliens around the World. Dorthea Returns to Copenhagen for the Welcome Home visit at GUYS GROUND Copenhagen after Episode 50, 23 years old. - Alex Isaksen= Alex Isaksen He's a Member of GUYS GROUND Denmark Copenhagen Division. He Joins GUYS EU on Episode 32. anlong with his wife Dorthea. to Monitoring the Monsters and Aliens around the World. Alex Returns to Copenhagen for the Welcome Home visit at GUYS GROUND Copenhagen after Episode 50, 23 years old. }} GUYS Japan Crew GUYS is the commander of the new CREW GUYS and General Inspector of GUYS Japan. Upon assuming his position, he reorganized GUYS with the new members. He loves coffee. He was once a member of VTOL Space who piloted experimental light-speed spacecraft. On a test run 40 years ago to Pluto, his ship was attacked by saucers before Zoffy appeared and rescued him. Although he should be well over 70 years old, the effects of traveling at light-speed have greatly slowed his aging. He has always known that Mebius and Mirai were the same, he is physically 40 years old. Portrayed by Minoru Tanaka. - Ryu Aihara= is the only surviving member from the original GUYS. When a monster first appeared, GUYS Japan was sent to take care of the monster. This was the first monster attack in nearly 25 years and no one was prepared for what would happen in the battle. Dinozaur easily defeated his comrades, and the only survivor of the squad was the fighter plane with him and Serizawa. Serizawa, not wanting Ryu to die, ejected Ryu's seat. He is a good man, but has a cold exterior after what has happened to his friends. When Mirai first meets him, he is reciting the Ultra Five Oaths and Mirai joins in as well. Later on during Mebius' first battle, he berates Mebius for failing to defend the city and shielding himself with buildings, then he berates himself for failing to protect his friends. He feels responsible for all the new members of GUYS and tries his best to protect them. He habitually recites the Ultra Five Oaths after learning them from his previous captain. He was told the history of the Land of light by Mirai in episode 30. During Serizawa's final battle as Hikari, Ryu rushes into the battle in a fit of rage at the sight of his former captain being killed. Ryu himself is seemingly killed, until it is revealed that Serizawa passed on the Knight Brace to him, allowing him to become Hikari's temporary host. Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius was able to contact him alone in episode 50. Ryu became the new captain of CREW GUYS after episode 50. He is 20 years old. Portrayed by Masaki Nishina. - Mirai Hibino= |Hibino Mirai}} may look like a human, but he is Mebius himself. Instead of using a host, he uses the face of a human he once met in space, and was unable to save. He is an outgoing person and likes to make friends and help people. It is because of him that the current members of team GUYS are members. He divulged his true form to CREW GUYS members in episode 30, though partly due to his choice of appearance. Sakomizu was aware of his identity from the beginning. At the end, he goes back to M78 with Ultraman Hikari. Mebius' personal symbol is the or the sign (as "Mebiusu" is the Japanese transliteration of "Möbius" or "Mebius"). He is 18 years old. Portrayed By Shunji Igarashi. - George Ikaruga= was a football player and when his teammates left him, he was asked to join GUYS by Mirai. He was a very good football player and developed "The Shooting Star Kick" which was his own move. He had great vision and aim. Portrayed by Daisuke Watanabe. - Marina Kazama= - Teppei Kuze= - Konomi Amagai= - Harusaki= is a member of Crew GUYS, he was recruited years after Alien Empera's defeat. He scored the highest score in his training division. However, he is shown to act very cowardly and dislikes combat. }} GUYS Japan Staff Members : The leader of the Japanese branch of GUYS, he issues orders to GUYS and gets frantic with joy whenever they accomplish a mission. More or less the public face of GUYS, he is apparently the one who must answer to the news media about GUYS' actions. Gave approval for the use of METEOR until episode 4, when he handed the authority to Sakomizu. While generally portrayed as cowardly, sycophantic and bumblingly incompetent throughout the series, he gathers his resolve and stands up to Inspector Shiki when the latter demands that GUYS turn Ultraman Mebius/Hibino Mirai over. - Secretary Aide Maru= : Toriyama's secretary, he follows Toriyama around and often corrects his speech mistakes, and is basically his sidekick. - Yuki Misaki= : The acting , she reports monsters to GUYS. As with Sakomizu, little is known about her. - Chief Maintenance Araiso= : The chief of the maintenance group which maintains GUYS machines. He very much prizes a pilot's life. The photographs on his wall are the vehicles of the various Monster Attack squads: Jet VTOL of SSSP, Ultra Hawk 1 of UG, MAT Arrow 1 of MAT, UGM Falcon of TAC, Condor 1 of ZAT and Sky Higher of UGM can all be seen in his working area. So, if maintenance of machines is needed, he is the stubborn character who fixes and modifies them. He quarrels with Ryu, who forcibly flies the machines despite the needed repairs. He is the leading person who proposed the adoption of METEOR. - Hinode Sayuri= Hinode Sayuri: Lunch lady, working at the Phoenix Nest cafeteria. Often referred to as 'mother' by several members of GUYS. She was hit by a car when trying to save a boy and was pronounced dead in the hospital. A Serpentian revived her in order to use her body to destroy the GUYS base, pretending to be touched by Hinode's selfless actions. In order to keep Hinode under his control, the Serpentian eventually took over her consciousness and body. But before the Serpentian could destroy the base, Hinode regained control of her body and helped fight off the Serpentian invasion force. At the end of the episode we see her going about her life as usual, but now having become both super-strong and super-fast. }} GUYS Ocean GUYS Ocean is the aquatic branch of GUYS. They appeared in episode 38. They made their first appearance in the sub-jet, Seawinger. Their headquarters is located in the massive submarine, the Blue Whale. - Jean-Luc Luongo= Jean-Luc Luongo He is the commander of GUYS Ocean Canadian Division, posing as an outcast when he first met GUYS NAVAL CANADA He is also brother of NHL's FL Panthers Goalie Roberto Luongo, before he decided to apply as a naval Captain. He had heard rumors that Other Ultra Warrior had joined GUYS NAVAL as a human and set out to find out who he was. }} GUYS General Headquarters GUYS General Headquarters is a central part of GUYS in New York. - General Chancellor Takenaka= Supreme General Chancellor Takenaka: Appeared in episode 42. He was a staff officer 40 years before Terrestrial Defense Force. Grandfather of Aya and Takato Jinguji. }} Arsenal Base *Brussels Headquarters (French: Siège de Bruxelles: Dutch: Hoofdkantoor in Brussel; German:Brüsseler Hauptquartier): It is the base of GUYS EU. Located 5 Kilometers(3.1 Miles) East-Southeast of the European Quarter, The base keep digital records from previous defense organizations (SSSP, TDF-UG, MAT, TAC, ZAT, MAC, UGM, TPC, SPC) which can be retrieved by clicking at their respective on-screen insignia. Unlike the Headquarters. this building makes Modern Glass similar to the Green Buildings. It was Protected by GUYS Personnel from Monsters and Aliens. Brussels Headquarters also obtained facilities that the employees required to stay healthy. This includes the control room, office room area, residential home area, the pres briefing room, the irrigation room and a monster operation room. * : The base of Crew Guys Japan, the base hold digital records of all the previous defense organizations. Unlike previous bases it also functions as a carrier base, through entering Flight Mode, first seen in Episode 26. The Phoenix Nest can fire the dimensional dissolver METEOR to close dimensional gates and rifts semi-permanently. It was also used to destroy the Space-time wave device. At the end of the series it was badly damaged by Alien Empera. Phoenix Nest also obtained facilities that the crewmen required to stay healthy. This includes a cafeteria, swimming pool, a gym and even a football field. * : The submersible base of GUYS Ocean, that was first seen in episode 38. It is stated that this massive submarine is armed with an abundance of megaton class torpedoes. Mecha and Vehicles Crew GUYS - The fighter jet of the old GUYS. This was the jet that Serizawa and Ryu had been on during episode 1. - Gun Speeder= : The interchangeable pods that form the cockpits of all Gun Type jets. They can be used for deep sea diving and simple flight. They are armed with beam and Phonon maser (a sound gun). Five and one extra Gun Speeder are usually store within the Phoenix nest base. - Gun Winger= : The front half of Gun Phoenix, its main weaponry are the Beak Vulcan from the nose and Winglet Blasters from the wings. The METEOR powered maneuver mode allows it to use Phantom Aviation (all the jets use it) and fire Specium Missiles, which approach the power of Ultraman's beam. Also, it was used to free Mebius from being frozen by Glozam in Episode 46 by using the Magnerium Medicaliser. - Gun Loader= : The back half of Gun Phoenix, its main weaponry are Variable Pulsar from the ship's nose, Double Gun Launcher from the horizontal stabilizer of the ship. In maneuver mode it general uses the Bringer Fans to generate tornadoes to grab and throw monsters, it also has the Ventilation Volteccer to blow away fog/ toxic gasses and Maxwell Tornado to generate a flaming tornado. - Gun Booster= : First appeared in episode 15. It excels as a high-speed pursuit. Maneuver Mode can use Spiral Wall which carries out the high-speed rotation of the fuselage, and flips and defends an attack, and Gatling Detonator which carries out the salvo fire of the beam cannon of six gates of both wings. - Gun Phoenix= :The backbone of GUYS' anti-monster arsenal. Is made by combining the Gun Winger and Gun Loader. - Gun Crusader MX= - Makes its first appearance in episode 49. MX is METEOR EXPERIMENTAL. The METEOR-type Gun Crusader which was safekeeping as the spare of Gun Phoenix Striker. It was easily destroyed by Alien Empera. - Gun Phoenix Striker= : An upgrade from the Gun Phoenix, where the Gun Booster docks onto the back of the previous craft. This enabling a more powerful boost function. The final attack is Valiant Smasher, discharging a beam from all gunports. Maneuver Mode can use Invincible Phoenix which shines the fuselage and fires the Gun Phoenix Striker-like energy wave. It was destroyed by Alien Empera. - Sea Winger= : A fighter jet that can go both underwater and above water. It has the same speed and design as the Gun Phoenix, but is faster underwater. Just like other GUYS aircraft, it also has a maneuver mode. It's attacks are same as GUYS Winger. Also, it has a cruising function which allows the aircraft to glide through the seas' surface and diving up to 100m. }} GUYS POLICE RIDERS - Police Rider-V= Police Rider-V (PR-V):Makes its first appearance in Episode 3. A Police Van. for GUYS Police Riders. on the ground, Attacking Monsters and Aliens in the Roads of Suburbs, Bridges, Highways & Urban areas. - Police Rider-T= Police Rider-T (PR-T): Makes its first appearance in Episode 3. A Police Car Truck. for GUYS Police Riders. on the ground, Attacking Monsters and Aliens in the Roads of Bridges, Rural areas, Mountains, Highways & Urban areas. - Police Rider-H= Police Rider-H (PR-HYBRID): Makes its first appearance in Episode 22. A Hybrid Police Car. for GUYS Police Riders. on the ground, Attacking Monsters and Aliens in the Roads of Suburbs, Bridges, Highways & Urban areas. and also a Machine Gun on the Back of the Vehicle to Attack Small Monsters and Aliens. }} GUYS NAVAL - Sub Whaler= Sub Whaler (SUB-WHR): Makes its first appearance in Episode 6. A Submarine for GUYS Naval. Under the Sea, if Sea Monsters and Aliens will Appear under the Sea, The Missile will fire under the Sea with CREW GUYS and GUYS OCEAN. }} GUYS AIR - Heli Bird= Heli Bird (HLI-BRD): Makes its first appearance in Episode 17. A Helicopter will tracking monsters, aliens to attack. While investigatng, this site on the monsters and aliens from the past has spotted in different places. }} GUYS MISSILE }} GUYS GROUND - Bull Trucker-D= Bull Trucker-D (BULLTRKR-D): Makes its first appearance in Episode 2. a Dump truck who been packaging the bodies of the monsters and aliens in the rural and suburban areas. - Bull Trucker-T= Bull Trucker-T (BULLTRKR)-T): Makes its first appearance in Episode 2. a Tractor unit who attack the monsters and deliver from GUYS Around the World. also GUYS POLICE RIDERS Cars will package it from Europe and North America. - Bull Trucker-T= Truck Tanker (TRK-TKR): Makes its first appearance in Episode 6. a Tank who attack the Monsters and Aliens the Team help with CREW GUYS and Ultraman Mebius to take em out. }} Equipment * (German: Speicheranzeige French: Affichage de la mémoire): Small mobile pad which is the member certificate of GUYS. It has the following uses: Communication, image analysis, Maquette Monster materialization, cooperation with Triger Shot, and startup certification of Gun Speeder. * (German: Schuss auslösen): It is a laser beam gun used by rotating three cylinders named Triple Chamber. It is most commonly used for short range fighting but will sometimes be used in long range battles. If the Red Chamber is chosen, a red beam named Acute Arrow can be used. If the Yellow Chamber is chosen, a yellow high energy fireball named Buster Bred can be used. If the Blue Chamber is chosen, a blue barrier field named Capture Cube is formed, and a blue beam named Neuron Neutralizer can be used as well. * Heckler & Koch P30-A: It is a laser beam pistol for GUYS POLICE RIDERS (All 28 EU Countries and ALL ASEAN Countries only except Singapore and Philippines) and GUYS SECURITY. Designed by Heckler & Koch in Germany. this pistol shorter than the CREW GUYS' Trigger shot. * Glock 17N: It is a laser beam pistol for GUYS POLICE RIDERS (US, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Singapore, Mexico, Philippines and Norway only) Designed by Gaston Glock of Glock Ges.m.b.H. in Austria. this pistol shorter than the CREW GUYS' Trigger shot. * PM+: (Russian: Пистолет Макарова+) It is a laser beam pistol for GUYS POLICE RIDERS (Russia and other makarov pistol countries only). Nikolay MakaroV Jr. in Russia. this pistol shorter than the CREW GUYS' Trigger shot. * G36C-A: It first appears in episode 2. a German laser beam assault riffle use for GUYS POLICE RIDERS and GUYS PERSONNEL. Designed by Heckler & Koch in Germany. this laser beam assault riffle could fired 30 rounds. * M16A4-A: It first appears in episode 2. a American laser beam assault riffle use for GUYS POLICE RIDERS and GUYS BULL TRUCKERS. Designed by Colt's Manufacturing Company in the United States. this laser beam assault riffle could fired 30 rounds. * M4A1-A: It first appears in episode 2. a American laser beam assault riffle use for GUYS POLICE RIDERS and GUYS PERSONNEL (U.S. and Canada only). Designed by Colt's Manufacturing Company in the United States. this laser beam assault riffle could fired 30 rounds. * AK47+: (lang-ru|Автома́т Кала́шникова): It first appears in episode 1. a Russian laser beam assault riffle use for GUYS POLICE RIDERS in Russia, and Other AK-47 Countries. this laser beam assault riffle could fired 30 rounds. * Dragunov SVD-2G (Russian:Снайперская Винтовка системы Драгунова образца 2021 года): It first appears in episode 4. a laser beam sniper riffle use for GUYS POLICE RIDERS in Russia, and Other Dragunov SVD Countries. this laser beam sniper riffle could fired 30 rounds per minute. * Barrett XM109-A: It first appears in episode 3. a American laser beam sniper riffle use for GUYS POLICE RIDERS (US and Canada only). Designed by Barrett Firearms Manufacturing in the United States. this laser beam sniper riffle could fired 5 rounds. * Blaser R93 LRS2A: It first appears in episode 2. a German Laser beam sniper riffle for GUYS POLICE RIDERS (5 EU Countries: Germany, Denmark, Belgium, Netherlands and Czech Republic Only) Designed by Blaser in Germany. this laser beam sniper riffle could fired 6 rounds. * (German:METEOR Schuss Russian:МЕТЕОР Выстрел): It first appears in episode 19. If it is loaded loads with Memory Display, the display and sound which are named "METEOR OVER DRIVE" appear on the display screen. Electric activity of the brain is detected by the scanner built in helmet. The ballistic trajectory of the discharged bullet can be controlled, obstacles can also be avoided this way. Although there is a function which can attack three enemies simultaneously which is named Amazing Triple, most humans cannot yet use this attack. However, George was able to use it thanks to his skills. Professor Asami Fujisawa manufactured a beam named Region Restrictor which extinguishes the gate of a different dimension. Teppei manufactured the cartridge named Spirit Separator into which a girl's soul is made to separate from Femigon. * It first appears in episode 24. It is a notebook PC (Panasonic Tough Book) type METEOR strengthening tool of GUYS. Capsule type media are mainly used. Maquette Monster can be grown to their full size by inserting the Maquette Capsule and Element Capsule and transferring the data of an Element Capsule to Maquette Capsule. Outside Japan, many laptops companies under GUYS Tough Book: Acer, Apple, Asus, Dell, HP, Lenovo, Microsoft Surface and Samsung. Gallery Team Guys.png the cute adorable dorks of guys except mirai.png guys meets gen.png niiiiiiice stares.png imagerebgrgebeegbrgnt.jpg|GUYS members combining to form Mebius Phoenix Brave. guys mother.png guys mother 2.png Untitled20151202175806.png Trivia *This attack team has an equal number of members as Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad) *This team was the second team to have a mascot (Lim Eleking). The first one was Super GUTS with Hanejiro as their mascot. Category:Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Attack Teams Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Mebius